User talk:VickFcuk
Welcome Hi, welcome to Superpower Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Being Chuck Norris/@comment-VickFcuk-20110330093357 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Caydeb (Talk) 09:34, March 30, 2011 Deleted Hey there. I deleted the page. Feel free to ask anything else! --BobNewbie talk • blog 14:16, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Plant Communication Hey Vick. When you change a picture on a page like on Plant Communication can you go ahead and place the old picture in the Gallery. Thanks. --Sleepcity Vary Inducement Exactly what is the point of this page? It seems to be identicle to Emotion Manipulation and Mental Manipulation.Mystrich 08:03, January 1, 2012 (UTC) *Ah, sorry. I saw all your edits so assumed you had made the page.Mystrich 08:10, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Fishy Things Electricity Generation isn't something '''every fish' does, that's the reason I've been deleting it.'' I think I'll take time to work those fishes again so the species that do have that ability get added... 2 hours ago by Kuopiofi Reply VickFcuk Just so you know there ARE some fish species that can generate electricity to defend themselves, to attract prey, and to use as a light source in deeper darker oceans. So therefore, there is nothing to take in consideration of. This page is already known as Fish Physiology in general so it includes all types of fishes! ((Respond to my talk page)) 29 minutes ago by VickFcuk Which, incidentally, is the reason you notice I specified not every fish. Yes, there are several different species able to use electricity, but not every fish can do that. I plan to add more to Actinopterygii Physiology, and during that process add those species that can use electricity, but that takes some time... I actually started that last weekend and then realized exactly how much work that would take. Rest assured, I do plan to do that, it will simply take hideous amounts of work and time. --Kuopiofi 12:03, February 28, 2012 (UTC) I'm considering taking next weekend for this project, frankly the biggest problem with this is that there are so many different kinds of fish, even using only the broadest categories makes it something on the level of whole mammal physiology... --Kuopiofi 12:51, February 28, 2012 (UTC) We'll see how it goes. Provided that nothing goes pear-shaped, I should be able to get it done myself, but if something goes wrong you're first to know. --Kuopiofi 13:17, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Favorite power Sorry If you were expecting a reply, I fell asleep X^ My favorite power is Quintekinesis, 'cause its like having all the Elemental powers in one. Keitto191 18:29, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Storm Manipulation Getting back to the point: So it's about the name of the power and not about the users ability to control the strom itself then? Just checking, because if it is, this feels like one of those silly comedy routines... --Kuopiofi 12:43, March 27, 2012 (UTC) And I repeat: is this about the name or this power, or about the users ability to control or, using any other term you might want to use, otherwise influence the storm they create/generate/whatever? --Kuopiofi 12:52, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Ookay... so if we say that Thor, Storm, Thunderbird etc. can control storms, whether they created them or not, is that enough to satisfy you? --Kuopiofi 12:59, March 27, 2012 (UTC) About renaming the page, no problem as far as I'm concerned. Just as long it's noted that user is able to control/influence the storm they Create... usually. Got to remember to add that as limitation into Weather Manipulation.--Kuopiofi 13:04, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Alcohol Tolerence Sorry about that. I got busy with something else. It is possible too restore the page but it is not right for the wikia because it is not really a power and almost anyone on earth can be resistant to it. Sorry about that.-Thekingsman 02:08, March 30, 2012 (UTC) It is back.-Thekingsman 05:45, March 30, 2012 (UTC) A page in mind Hey Vick, you may not know me, but I know much about you. Listen I have plans on making a Chakra Manipulation. I think of it as more of a combination of Aura Manipulation and Chi Manipulation. Hear me out Chakra is basically the combination of physical and spiritual energies. Chi is latent energy of the phsycial body that allows the energy of aura to flow through. Once they mix, they create chakra, allowing all or more powers of both. I wanted to run this by you so I can know any flaws and if there is anything missing. Please respond if you have any questions. RnR 14:41, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Response Actually it doesn't necessarliy deal with positive and negative energy, that fall more along the lines of Chi Manipulation. Aura is more emotional. Hear me out, most the information I have is derived from Naruto. I'm sure you've seen the page Spiritual Sybiosis. I believe that if Chakra Manipulation were to be created it would be able to combine Power Manifestations and Higher Conciousness. An example would be Naruto's nine tailed transformations. In that form, Naruto is a state of conciousness that allows him great power while that same time he his also a living manifestation of his own energy. My goal is make the powers as different as possible. Whil Aura Manipulation does explain the chakra points in the body, it doesn't explain explain the flow, that's where Chi Manipulation comes in. If both are mixed, Chakra is created, allowing the user to achieve both spiritual and physical potential as well as elemental abilities, like Aang as another example. Sorry if this was a bit drawn out. RnR 15:41, April 28, 2012 (UTC) RnR 16:00, April 28, 2012 (UTC) I see. Well thank you for clearing things up. Truth's wiki Hey, just wanted to spread the word that Truth's wiki is on the way and soon! :)Gabriel456 00:33, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Heromainia Hey you should check out the Heromainia wiki and feel welcome to add a character you made-up.Heromainia Wiki's founder User:Truth™ New power In the "make a power" mood, wanted to make a page called "Astrakinesis" (or something), which is the manipulation of astral energy, but wanted your opinion first, would it be redundant..?Gabriel456 07:22, May 14, 2012 (UTC) oh,ok then. ThanksGabriel456 08:19, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Well, what do you think of "Dimension Creation"?Gabriel456 08:00, May 15, 2012 (UTC) New Power 2 Well, the power basically allows the user to create a dimension and travel to them (this of course, is limited to the his own dimension, not others), and can use it defensively such as fleeing a foe or creating creatures inside said dimension and get your foe inside so they attack him. This requires energy and concetration to do. The user could also create almost anything within the dimension. Basically, allows: *Creation of dimensions and nearly anything inside it. **Life Creation-create life inside the dimension created *Destruction of the dimensions and life inside it. *Portal Creation- by traveling into your own dimension and leaving it to anywhere you want. I'll try to update as soon as I canGabriel456 09:58, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! ^_^Gabriel456 10:04, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Just thought I'd drop by and say hi. I'm Ihu - until recently, I used to be a frequent editor here. Anyway, here's a little conversation I think you should be party to from thekingsman's talk page. Okay, you take care now. Bye! "Pages like Force Deity Physiology and Matoran Deity Physiology are''' not considered powers if you may. They are based solely on a particular universe. It doesn't make sense because, they are fiction and not based on actual mythology. It shoud be deleted. Considering it would be totally absurd. The creator of that page should do that on that particular fan-based wikia not on this wikia which is meant for '''POWERS and not fiction based on a fan fictional universe which is seen as bias. If they must why not make a page for all the universe then!!! Like so called, Digimon Deity Physiology, Naruto Deity Physiology , Avatar Deity Physiology and so on...........this way, this wikia is not for Power anymore its fiction fan-base wikia.... and like I said, its getting way out of hand and totally absurd. Please look into this matter and delete them as it is seen as bias. Prejudice/Bias ''prohibited by Wikia. Thank you for looking into this matter, I know I will be able to count on you as always. ~ VickFcuk 09:47, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Okay, Vick. I understand where you're coming from. It just so happens that I don't agree. I don't know if you've noticed, but someone made the Cthulhu Mythos Deity Physiology page (which, BTW is a great page), and yet it remains. Someone actually asked for pages for fictional deities, which is what I was doing. So please, kingsman, bring them back. They were good. They were useful. And Vick, please don't take that tone. Just don't. I get that you're annoyed, but the way you've just described me is...insulting. Don't insult me. I may have gone away for a while, but I've made some pretty worthwhile contributions to the wiki. Scroll boxes? Me. Gallery pages? Me. I was the 6th top user for a while. I'm still the 11th. Don't even think about trying to tell me the purpose of this wiki. I understand your point, but think carefully before you insulting the "random user" who made a page you don't agree with. They're not always "random users". Go check the Transcendent Physiology comments - people liked the Cthulhu mythos one. They didn't have a problem with it. There's no difference. Seriously, no difference. And if you really want me to get ''really picky... 1) Naruto dieties I have no clue about. 2) Avatar deities. There's only one. Not enough to make a page anyway. 3) Digimon deities. Could go on the Digitization page, if we still have that. I really don't get why you bit into these two reasomably well put together, usable pages, when there are still pages like "Bliss and Horror Inducement" and "Touch of Life and Death", which should each be split in two, "new powers ideas suggestions", "Toxi-Serquegenism" (which is covered by all the myriad acid and poison pages already) and the countless other ridiculous pages that have been created. But I think that my pages should be put back up. I tried to do it myself using an old rollback trick, but apparently that doesn't work anymore. But I really do think they shoudl stay. You yourself liked the Star Wars one, kingsman. --[[User:Ihu|'Ihu']] [[User talk:Ihu|'rules!']] 16:39, May 15, 2012 (UTC)" --[[User:Ihu|'Ihu']] [[User talk:Ihu|'rules!']] 16:39, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi again. And sorry. Hi. Saw you responded. Good points, amigo, although I just want to say right here and now that I'm a big Lovecraft fan. I've read pretty much all of his stories in the Cthulhu mythos, and I'll move onto Derleth and some of the other authors when I actually have the money to spare (saving up for a new Mac - haven't bought a single magazine in months). Just need to read The Dream-Quest of Unknown Kadath, although I've got a load of school stuff first. Exams. Blech. Having said that, I think you might be slitghly overexaggerating the mythos' role as an expression of Lovecraft's ideas and beliefs regarding cosmicism. Just my opinion, that's all. Anyway, I'm rambling. So in truth, I wasn't terribly fussed about the pages. They didn't take long to make. Each one was about ten minutes or so. No time. Not fussed. I was hacked off when I commented on yours and thekingsman's talk page, but I've talked it through and made peace with him, and I wanna' do the same thing here. I was wrong, and for that I'm sorry. Even if each page did have one user (Abeloth and Teridax - sorry to bring that up again). There's just one thing I can't let go. Please don't think the following rant is me attacking you or anything - it's me justifying myself. Your presenting a form of ego in ranking No. Wrong. I am not a creature of ego. That wasn't my point at all. My point was bouncing onto not being a "random user", not trying to puff out my chest and play big bird and walk all over you with my big number 6. I was annoyed at being called a "random user", which to me connotes the kind of user that has no wiki-code knowledge, comes on, makes pages like "Omnipotent flame" and "Cosmic water" which are badly written and have no or dodgy pictures, and then leaves. That's not me, and I didn't like being compared to that. I felt insulted. Again, I was wrong to get annoyed and hyper-sensetive about it, but I was not trying to present a form of ego. I wasn't discriminating anyone, I was just pointing out that I was a user who'd been here and who knew how the wiki worked. That's all. So sorry about all of that. I hope you'll take this post in the manner it was intended (so as an apology, and a justification, not an attack), and we can end this here. Sorry for running at you claws-out and horns-raised. Not fair. --[[User:Ihu|'Ihu']] [[User talk:Ihu|'rules!']] 06:16, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Already, done.-Thekingsman 16:19, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi there Vick, Good day! I would love to help on the Philippine Deity Physiology page... I you would allow me.... thanks... I will do my best to have it expanded well. Thanks! 89thWarrior (talk) 16:13, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi, my name is Santiago, I wanna talk to you if you are the author of the picture of the personification of Inti. It's very important. I'm from Ecuador. my mail is santiagolicho@hotmail.com thanks :D04:14, January 17, 2013 (UTC)04:14, January 17, 2013 (UTC)~~Santiago "What is inside a singularity? Residual mass-energy. Meaning, the actual mass and energy need no longer exist, but the curvature in space that they caused before entering the singularity remains."- VickFcuk So, if I am understanding this right, if a neutron (any particle for that manner) it will lose its identity/properties as a neutron when it hits the singularity. Same goes for any force carrier particle or energy. BTW, how did you find this information? 02:34, June 4, 2013 (UTC)